Love and Blood
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A new story, just under the same name of an older one that I deleted. Lucy and Kohta met under very strange circumstances. All things were going great until one day, Kohta was left all alone and traumatized. Can Lucy return to Kohta after being locked away in a facility? Can she, the destroyer of humanity, be happy being by Kohta's side? Rated M for: Lemons, Violence, language
1. Chapter 1

**Ello. Due to my disappearance, I have abandoned the old story. However, I am rewriting it under the current name. So, if you notice, I believe my writing has improved greatly so enjoy the better work of Love and Blood. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Darkness. Darkness everywhere. She couldn't see anything. She could sense everyone around her, all those vile humans, but she could see none. She doesn't remember how long she was kept prisoner in this nightmarish facility, but she was kept asleep most of the time with high strength drugs. She was awake as another round of testing was to begin. She was tested on like some kind of animal. It was always painful and invasive. She already lost her virginity to one of their vile machines. It hurt. She doesn't know what they wanted, perhaps to see if she was like them, humanoid in structure. I guess they found out she was. She felt pain just like everyone else did.<p>

All of these tests... just served to piss her off even more so than usual. It just proved to her that all humans were despicable creatures, whose only purpose was to die. Even back when she was only 8, she hated humans. Those boys killed her only friend in that damned orphanage. A grin spread across her face at the fresh memories of destroying the little boys and that damn girl who lied and betrayed her. But then, another memory flashed before her eyes. A memory of a boy, who ran into her after she buried her dog. She was about to rip the boy to shreds, but the boy ran up to her and began to fawn over her horns.

* * *

><p>"Are those horns?! That's so cool!"<p>

Lucy was surprised at the sudden boy and the enthusiasm that her horns were 'cool' as the boy had put it. Lucy blushed and quickly went back to her angry demeanor.

"You don't know what you are talking about. These horns have caused me nothing but pain and misery."

"I wouldn't know anything about that but they are so cool! Can I touch em?!" The boy asked, not even waiting for her to reply before he began to play with her horns, gently rubbing them. She was frozen as he 'attacked' her horns, but when he actually gently bit one, she got her senses back and reeled away.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy demanded, staring angrily at the boy. The boy just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. I wanted to see what they would taste like and stuff."

Lucy found herself unable to respond.

"So my name is Kohta. Do you wanna be friends?" Kohta asked.

Lucy was stunned once again by him. He was asking to be _HER _friend even though she had horns. Sure he said they were cool, but was he just playing her? Lucy growled at the boy.

"Why would you wanna be friends with me? I'm just a freak." Lucy said running away.

Kohta was stunned at her berating herself and just as she got away he yelled to her.

"HEY! MEET ME TOMORROW UP HERE AT THIS TIME! I'LL BE HERE! SHOW UP!" Kohta yelled towards the retreating girl.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled at the memory of meeting Kohta. She only barely felt the prick in her arm. More blood drawing it seems. She ignored them this time and went back to her memories.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day after she met the strange boy. She was waiting under the tree near the grave of her dog, waiting for Kohta. She doesn't know why she was waiting for him, but she was. He was late. Over 30 minutes late. She was getting angry but she was worried as well.<p>

_'Maybe he got lost.' Thought Lucy. _

_'Don't be foolish.' Said another voice inside of Lucy. 'He was lying to you right from the start. Kill him. He lied to you. Kill him.'_

_'No! He must be running late. He even said that my horns were cool!' _

_'He's a liar! He's like the other boys! KILL HIM!' _

Lucy was brought out of her murderous thoughts when she felt something land on her head. It was a black beanie.

"Huh?" Was all Lucy could say as she stared up at Kohta.

"You said your horns gave you trouble right? Well now they won't cause they are covered."

* * *

><p>"Kohta" Lucy spoke, this time in real life. This shocked the scientists around her.<p>

"She spoke?! LUCY JUST SPOKE!" Said one. "Tell chief Kurama!"

"I heard." Kurama spoke, coming up to the viewing glass. "She spoke someones name I presume?"

"I think so sir! She said Kohta."

Kurama looked down at Lucy a bit concerned. _'She said Kohta. Surely she doesn't mean HIM... There is no way she knows that he is funding our facility.. ignorantly might I add... but still.' _

"I want her in a deep sleep after the tests are done." Kurama said.

"Yes sir."

_'You will not murder another person on my watch Lucy. I promise you that.'_

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone, a figure behind a camera screen was waiting and watching, a grin on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the zoo. Kohta had taken Lucy to the Zoo, despite her saying she doesn't wanna visit the stupid animals. Of course when she got there, she immediately fawned over the elephant... and the giraffe... and the monkeys... and the snakes... she literally fawned over every single animal in the damn zoo. Who does that? That's what Kohta thought at least.<p>

About two hours inside of the Zoo, Lucy had complained that she was burning up. Kohta smiled and said to her.

"I know a place where we can cool off." Kohta claimed, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the Zoo and to a nearby forest. Upon arrival, they found a small creek, about a foot deep. It was not running very fast so there was no chance of them drowning... unintentionally or being swept away. They both had taken off their shoes, Lucy a bit faster than Kohta. Ok she kind of just threw them off without a care while Kohta was careful. She had ran into the water and fawned over it.

"It's so cool! It feels great Kohta! WOW!"

Kohta grinned evilly and splashed her with a big double handful of water, soaking her face and part of the front of her shirt. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sorry, your face looked dirty so I thought I would clean you off." Kohta teased. This snapped something in Lucy and she pushed him in the chest,making him land entirely into the water.

"Oh well, you looked completely dirty yourself, so I thought I would help you out by cleaning you off."

Kohta looked up at her angrily and grabbed her leg, tripping her into the water, soaking her entire body. She looked over at him with anger while he did to her, and they began to fight in the water, just splashing each other. They did this for about thirty minutes until they actually tackled each other and wrestled in the creek. They both had dunked each other into the creek for only about three seconds each, not trying to drown each other. They were having fun, but they looked angry. Children right? It ended with them both naked, backs to each other and clothes resting on rocks.

Kohta suddenly sneezed. "Ah, we are going to have to wait here until our clothes dry. The bus won't take us until they are."

Lucy barely heard him as she was thinking.

_'He... I... I think I... I... I like him. Alot. He treats me like anyone else! He loves my horns! He's been nice to me the entire time!' _

_'He's just going to break your heart. He's playing you. He probably doesn't feel the same way you do. Kill him before he hurts you!' _

_'No! He wouldn't do that to me! SO SHUT UP!' _

Lucy quickly turned and placed her hands on his shoulders and laid her head against his back.

"Thanks for such a lovely day. This was the most fun I've ever had and probably will ever have. Despite the fact you leave tomorrow night."

"Lucy! I... it's not a problem." Kohta said, flushed about her naked chest pressed against his back. It wasn't sexual, as he didn't know about sex of course, but it was still embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled against at the memories. The great memories she has had of him. She even remembered the night after the zoo.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, this is our final meeting... I leave tomorrow night for the train, but I'm going to the festival with my cousin."<p>

"Oh... I see."

_'He's probally taking another girl! Told you he would hurt you! Kill him!' _

_'No I trust him!' _

Lucy looked over at Kohta with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Kohta... This cousin you are going to the festival with... did you say she was a boy or a girl?"

Kohta looked over at her. "A girl." He said easily. This sunk Lucy's heart fast.

_'Told you he would only hurt you. Kill him! It's the only thing he deserves!' _

Kohta however continued. "She's a girl, but honestly I see her as just a boy. I mean I know she likes me a lot, but, I don't see her like that. I see her as just a boy. I love her and all, but only as a cousin. I'm not interested in her as a girlfriend."

Lucy was shocked and she smiled. "O-Oh that's great! I will see you off at the station then! Night Kohta!" Lucy said, running down the stone steps and heading back to wherever she decides to sleep at for the night.

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned a bit, unhappy that she was pretty close to killing him that night on the steps, just because she was jealous. She loved Kohta and all, but killing him because he was taking another girl? It was kind of low for her... especially considering how nice she was to him.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't go to the festival, trusting Kohta, but she did go to the station to see him off. At the station was Kohta, his father, her little sister and his cousin. The little sister was a pain and Lucy was wanting to kill her for her childish behavior, sticking her tongue out and kicking Lucy's shin, but Lucy knew it would hurt Kohta dearly.<p>

"Bye Lucy! I'll be back next summer! I promise!" Kohta said, giving her a hug and getting onto the train as it began to move to leave. He barely made it to hug her.

She regretted not telling him how she felt, because a couple days later... she learned that on the train... was a known serial killer, one that was killing before she did... He was known as the Swiss Cheese killer. He used a gun to kill his victims, then used a knife and began to stab over and over, filling the victim with holes. Stab and twist. She learned from the papers that Kohta was the only survivor of the killers rampage and Kohta had watched his family die and get brutally cut up by the killer before Kohta had shot him with his own gun. Kohta watched his family die before his very eyes... and had killed someone. A month later, she learned that Kohta was in the hospital, traumatized. He never spoke again.

It was a few months later Lucy met Kohta that Lucy was caught and brought to the damned facility, barely alive. She got stupid and killed cops with guns.

* * *

><p>"Kohta..." Lucy said again, this time fully awakened. She noticed that a guard got sloppy and got too close. His head flew off and blood splattered everywhere.<p>

"WHAT?! KILL HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Kurama roared over the speaker. Lucy had grabbed the key from the dead guard and unlocked self. She had finally freed herself from the bandages and the harness which actually made her unable to remove her bandages. The harness on her head blocked her vectors. The whole facility seemed to be made of the metal that blocked her vectors.

About twenty minutes into the escape and about forty bodies later, Lucy found herself standing on the edge of the ocean, looking to the city she once knew. The city that she met Kohta in. In the dark water reflection, she saw a glint of light and turned quickly. It was a sniper!

BOOM!

Lucy had barely moved her four vectors up in front of her face, blocking the bullet... well not blocking. Slowed the bullet more likely. The bullet struck Lucy in the side of the head, not penetrating anything. It was basically a small rock at this point. Lucy fell into the water, not injured... at least permanently, but she was going to have a fanfuckingtastic headache in the morning.

As she fell, she said one last thing before going unconscious. "Kohta... I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kohta, age 24. It was 16 years after the horrible moment that cost him about 8 years of his life, as he was stuck in the hospital for 8 straight years. He never once left the hospital and rarely left his room. Well this wasn't entirely true. He did change hospitals three years in to go to a better location for his trauma. It was essentially a very similar hospital, but they dealt with traumatized individuals, especially kids. Unfortunately, it took them 8 years to get him back into society, and he wasn't even fully functional yet.

Kohta had killed a man. He killed the man that killed his father, his sister and his cousin right before his eyes. Sure, it was justified, but when you make your first kill... it does something to you. Especially when its a human being. Kohta was haunted day in and day out of that night, constantly waking up screaming every day of his life that he was allowed to dream. Sometimes they kept him knocked out with drugs so he wouldn't dream, but they couldn't do that legally, but he begged them too. He couldn't stand the nightmares of that night... and every once and a while they caved in when their supervisor wasn't looking and gave him the night night drugs.

At the hospital, Kohta was subject to the group therapy sessions which never did anything for anyone. AA anyone? Yea, so that was a complete waste of his time. After two weeks of that, he refused to go anymore. I mean none of the other kids or adults suffered like he did. He was only 8! HELLO!? So, for about 7 years, Kohta ended up staying in his hospital room, in his hospital bed blindly staring up at the ceiling or watching the Spanish channel on the television. The nurses, who were fucking Hot, tried to cheer Kohta up and get him to speak more, but nothing would work. The nurses even tried to flirt with him, due to him being 15 and growing up very well. He actually filled out his body nicely, getting a decent body despite the lack of exercise. He wasn't overweight because he never ate much of anything.

When Kohta turned 16, he was released from the hospital and he went to a college only about thirty miles away from the hospital and twenty miles away from his vacation home... or his old vacation home should he say. Kohta had studied in the hospital of course, going through Highschool and Middle school with home schooling. While he never talked much, his homework and tests scores were through the roof, and he actually did honors and AP in High School, which granted him a great scholarship to the nearby college. Attending college, he got his bachelors in engineering and graduated with highest honors.

As he went through college, he was still a very quiet man. Yes, he went to college at 16, but no one cares. He was top of the class in everything he did except English, but that was ok. Everything that mattered he was top of the class. He did have many women hit on him in college and actually had a woman roommate. No complaints were made, but Kohta had denied all the advances by his roommate and the others girls. He was invited to many parties, but instead chose to work his hardest and just get on with his life.

Leaving the hospital, Kohta was a bit more talkative but he mainly kept to himself. He forgave himself for killing the man 6 years into his hospital stay, but he never got over the visions of his parents dying before his eyes. He also forgot about the girl he met a long time ago. Lucy. While it was intentionally, the trauma that he suffered through mentally blocked many images, all of which had nothing to do with his family dying before his eyes. His brain had screwed up and didn't let him block out the visions. Lucy, the only friend he has ever had. Not that he couldn't make friends, he just hadn't found anyone interesting enough to call his friend.

Upon leaving the college, he was immediately sought out from the Japanese military, who was contracted by many different countries. Kohta was a highly skilled engineer and he was brilliant as well. In the first year, Kohta had saved the lives of many soldiers across the U.N, with better equipment such as stronger tanks, due to armor placement. He had also created lighter armors, which still had great strength meaning the soldiers were able to work longer without getting tired. He had created a very powerful weapon system, which allowed .50 caliber machine gun rounds to be fired from a assault rifle. While it did not have a fast fire rate, it allowed for a very accurate weapon with high power and penetration, with the range of a sniper rifle. He called it The Spartan. His works were also off of the battlefield. He had created phenomenally great prosthetic limbs for soldiers who were injured in battle, even prosthetic fingers.

Kohta was now 24 and living with a lot of money. Many many figures. Millions of dollars. He lived in a house on top of the nearby mountain, though it wasn't a large house. Two bedrooms, two bath, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. However, his money went into an underground facility, a laboratory. This laboratory was where he did all his work, so it had state of the art defense systems, created by him of course. There was a large service elevator for anything that needed to be moved, but the main way in or out was a dual escalator. There was some hidden emergency exits, but thats not important. The lab had a large bedroom, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and several other rooms that weren't being used. The main room of the lab was where he did his work, and there were a lot of robots running around. Robots like large robotic arms to move things.

So it was 1 in the afternoon now and Kohta was currently back in the town he visited every summer. He decided to live here due to the fact that it was where the good memories were... at least he thinks there were good memories here. He can't remember much of back then, though he has tried to remember things. Kohta did live in the mountain above the town he was visiting, and he liked it here. It was generally warm all year long, though in the summer it can sometimes get very hot but usually it was just warm. He did get snow up in the mountains, but only on the higher mountains. He wasn't anywhere near the top, but you know.

* * *

><p>Kohta was currently walking around the town, taking a break from his work. While he was contracted, he was far and beyond their wants and needs so he had a lot of time on his hands and great pay as well. He wasn't military per say, but he did have a military access card and a very high level of security clearance on him, meaning he was given access to many declassified documents throughout the government. Due to his high money and high security clearance, he had actually invested in a nearby facility across the beach on a separate small island. He doesn't know what goes on over there but he doesn't really care either. He wasn't interested. His friend, Kurama, who he met in college, had asked him if he would like to invest and Kohta said sure why not. He invested two millions dollars, which was a lot of money but it was only a years salary for Kohta and Kohta didn't exactly have any bills to pay. His house was paid for, he did pay for electricity among other things but he had saved up so much money he was able to easily go on a ten year vacation and not worry about a damn thing.<p>

So Kohta was walking around the town, taking a break, and checking out the sights. It was a beautiful spring day and a perfect day to go to the beach, though Kohta had decided on going off to a amusement park. His mental state was quite stable as he didn't wake up every night with the nightmares, but once in a while he did. He did cry every now and then as well too though, so he mourned their deaths still. He loved his father, sister and cousin dearly, and while he didn't return the feelings he knew his cousin had for him, he still cares for her as much as he cared for his sister and father. His mother had died when he was 5, so he didn't remember much about her. He just knew she got very sick a few years after giving birth to Kanae.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Lucy was wearing a change of clothes. She had washed up on the beach earlier that morning and had killed another woman who had asked too many questions about her state of dress and the blood on her body. She had taken her clothes and left to find Kohta, hoping to find some whereabouts about his location.<p>

Lucy was 25 years old. She had a fantastic body though she was a bit thin, though this could change fairly quickly. Her chest was a good double D and she did have a good curve to her which would only improve with a little more weight. She had nice shaped legs and her hair was down to her shoulders and they often covered her eyes, giving her a very sinister appearance at times. With her current body, she could easily tempt any man into getting a piece of her, but they would end up just pieces if they tried.

Lucy made her way towards a parked police car, using her vectors to unlock it from the outside. Yes, she could do that. She entered the car and activated the unboard computer, typing in the name Kohta into the computer and waiting for the list of results. As the list began to arise, she sighed as she remembered they never shared their last names, so this was going to be a tough time finding out who he was. Luckily, there were pictures by their names and she also did a better search with the age range. Only five were around in the city, and she located Kohta by thinking it was him as it looked similar to her memories. Unfortunately, the only address that was given was, "mountain." This helped greatly... not. Lucy growled and got out of the cop car, heading down the street to find more information on Kohta.

* * *

><p>Kohta was currently sitting at a table, outside of a local cafe. He was sipping on some tea, looking towards the sea as he waited for his small lunch to arrive. He ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup. His thoughts began to surface which began to turn south so it was lucky that his waitress came with his order, and of course a flirtatious comment or two that Kohta was blissfully ignorant about. It was then his phone rang. Kohta placed his left elbow onto the table and used his right to answer his phone, holding it up to his ear.<p>

"Yo, whatcha want Kurama?"

"Why do you assume I want something when I call?"

"Cause you never call me anymore."

"... I think you are being targeted."

"No shit. I work for the Japanese government with top secret projects. Of course im being targeted. My house has been broken into many many times, but failed to due being unable to find the laboratory. So why are you telling me what I already know?"

"No... It's not... you know what... I must be mistaken... she couldn't possibly want you."

"Uh huh. Have a good day Kurama." Kohta said, hanging up the phone with an eye roll. "I will never understand that man sometimes." Kohta sighed out, digging into his meal.

* * *

><p>Lucy had found her way up the mountain finally, due to a very convenient air tube which blasted compressed air below her and shot her straight up the mountain. While not showing it, she had fun on the tube. Lucy made her way up the path and ended up at the ONLY house on the mountain, so she assumed it was his. Entering the abode, which was locked, albeit not very well, she discovered that it lacked signs of anyone livign here. There was no dishes, no nothing. The electricity worked as did the water and the gas, but no one lived here, yet it was clean. Dust free. This struck her as very suspicious, so she explored the house, not worried.<p>

* * *

><p>Kohta burped into his hand and paid for his meal with a twenty dollar bill and a five dollar tip, heading up the street so he could return home. As he walked up the street, he stopped into a electronics shop and began to browse the merchandise. He had pretty much everything he could want, but he did like to see what new things was put out every now and then. After about twenty minutes of shopping, he left with the latest video game console and the brand new bloody fighting game. He finally made his way up to the air shaft and up to his house, only to find the front door unlocked. Kohta's eyes had twitched for a moment and he quickly made his way into the nearby forest, running for a while. He went up to a nearby tree and opened up the hollow bark, pressing his hand onto the scanner that appeared. Assured no one was following him, he entered the escalator that appeared out of the ground and made his way into a section of the lab that had his security systems.<p>

Kohta was surprised at one of the readings on the security system because someone had found a way into his lab, past the first layer of security systems. After THAT, he found out that his second and third security systems have malfunctioned and refused to work and he couldn't get a reading on how many people were in his lab or where. However, looking through the one way glass, he couldn't hear or see anything, and he was sure that no one knew he was watching. Perhaps it was just a rat? It has happened before... though not often. Kohta did a quick reboot of his systems, only to find the second and third systems still are unable to function properly. His scanners are also down though they worked for one moment before shutting down. From what he saw, no one was in his labs but he could have been mistaken. Kohta shrugged and grabbed his electronics, making his way into a hallway then back into the main lab through a staircase.

Kohta walked into his bedroom, placing the console down before heading back into the main lab to check on his work. Just in case the intruders had come and gone already. Doing a quick scan, Kohta had found everything was where he put it, including the large chocolate cake that was sitting in the container. Kohta sighed and sat down on his swivel chair and glided over to a large desk, beginning to work on some robotic arm. It was then he heard a noise off to the corner, not sounding like a rat but someone moving. A person... or a big animal. Kohta's right hand went under the desk and grabbed onto something...

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. here is the next chapter. Hoep you like it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kohta's hand reached under the table and it stayed there, gripping something as he listened. As the movement got closer and closer, Kohta turned on a dime, bringing to bear a silver m1911, .45 caliber pistol. He swung it around and he pointed it at the face of a beautiful pink haired female who kind of looked like a sadistic killer. Just as the gun reached her forehead, it flew out of his hands instantly, by some unknown force. Before he could even think about the fact his gun flew from something that wasn't her own hands or feet, he aimed a punch towards her solar plexus, striking her with precision. The girl made a grunt and stumbled back a step but Kohta ran for the gun on the ground while she was stunned. However, before he could even get there, he was tackled to the ground by the female, being put into a submission hold... one that was kind of sexual if the situation was different.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy walked over towards Kohta, knowing it was him now. She recognized him after all these years. All his features, while different were the same as well. He just looked older. However, she was shocked as he turned on a dime and her instincts came up, knocking the gun away with one of her vectors. Expecting him to be shocked that a gun flew from her vectors, not that he could see, she was stunned by a sudden punch to the solar plexus. As she had a lot of combat experience, if one could call it that, she noticed him running towards the gun so she dove for him, tackling him onto his stomach before moving him into a submission hold.<p>

_'This is just like when we were kids. The wrestling... he doesn't even recognize me... not that I blame him... maybe my signature hold will flood his memories.' _

Lucy had Kohta on his stomach, with his hand buried between her thighs, nestled up against her sex. Her legs were over his arms, right above his shoulder, so she could apply pressure downwards onto his arms and cause some pain. Her legs were also wrapped around the back of his head, suffocating him, though it was against her sex. She also was NOT wearing any underwear. Nor was she wearing a bra, but that wasn't important.

Kohta struggled and struggled in the warm expansion of her sex, not registering what it was. He was trying to get free from the girl who invaded his laboratory, but she had him in a very powerful submission hold that if she chose to, dislocating his shoulder could be a breeze. Just the right amount of pressure. Kohta's eyes opened wide as memories flooded back into his head, remembering a hot summer day at the creek. A girl with pink hair and horns, holding him in the exact same submission hold that he was currently in today.

Kohta had stopped struggling, as he began to open his mouth to speak something.

"L-Lucy...?"

With hearing her name, Lucy had released Kohta from her hold, brushing down her skirt and was now sitting on her knees, looking at the man she knew as a kid, sprawled out on the floor.

"Hi Kohta." Lucy said with a smile.

"Is it really you Lucy?" Kohta asked slowly, reaching over to the hat on her head. Lucy was wearing a green sweater, a green skirt, and a green baseball cap. She had white socks and black shoes on as well. Lucy didn't move an inch as she let Kohta grab onto the hat, and pull it off. Kohta gasped in shock, seeing the horns. "Lucy!" Kohta quickly got up and embraced the girl tightly, hugging her with all his might, which kind of hurt, but Lucy loved it. "It's really you... I recognize those horns... and the wrestling move."

"Oh Kohta, I've missed you so much... I finally found you..." Lucy said with tears in her eyes, but Kohta released her and she wiped them away quickly.

"Lucy... Where have you been? I... Not that I can say anything... I promised to return the next summer but I..."

"Shh. I read about it in the paper... but... I was taken away."

"Taken away?"

"Yes... I..." Lucy started to say, hesitating, but she went silent as Kohta hugged her tightly again, silencing everything out of her.

"You don't have to explain what you did. I'm sure it wasn't something too terrible. So you don't have to tell me." Kohta said with a smile, pulling away. "How... How have you been?"

"Fine." Lucy said, lying thru her teeth. She was not fine without Kohta. She hated that godawful forsaken place that she was sent to. The things they did to her... she could not forgive them! "Yourself?"

"Fine." Kohta said, lying thru his teeth as well. They both could tell they were lying, but none of them said anything. They just looked at each other boringly, both finally getting a good luck at the other, seeing what their childhood friend has grown up to be.

Kohta stared at Lucy, his eyes scanning her and locking onto her heavenly mounds that really were showing even though she wore a sweater. They were very much perky and round, very squeezable. Kohta was a man, and right now his man needs were very much awakening and begging for him to take the pink haired girl over the lab table, but Kohta was better then that. His childhood friend had turned out to be one smoking hot woman, able to tempt anybody into raping her.

Lucy on the other hand was looking at his face and body, seeing that he really hadn't gotten any different. He was still pretty scrawny, though he had some muscle, but not much at all. He was still quick as ever, but his strength was lacking. He grew very tall, way bigger than she was. At least a foot. Maybe a couple inches more than a foot. He was not the most attractive man she has ever seen in terms of looks... but the only guy for her was Kohta. Kohta was the nicest boy she has ever met, and she would do anything for him. He liked her horns, he liked her even though he had no idea what she has done or what she was about to do to him on a couple occasions. But even then... Kohta was the most attractive guy in terms of personality and he was still good looking! Lucy began to think some... inappropriate thoughts that dealt with her, her vectors and being somewhere midair.

Both of them had blushed, considering where their thoughts were taking them, but Lucy was shocked awake when Kohta had pushed her onto her back. She blinked and looked up, seeing Kohta grinning down at her evilly.

"Oops, my hands slipped. Here, let me help you up." Kohta said, offering his hand. Kohta was playing with her, just as they did when they were kids. Lucy reached up for his hand and was being lifted up, but Kohta dropped her half way up, laughing at her. "Oh you are so clumsy. You fell down even though I was helping you up. Walk much?"

Lucy looked up at Kohta with murderous eyes, her usual murderous eyes. "I will kick your ass." Lucy growled out.

Kohta stuck his tongue out at her. "Hah! I would like to see you try." Kohta taunted, in which Lucy charged at him and they both began to grapple each other, attempting to put the other in a submission hold on the floor. When they were kids, they wrestled all the time, Kohta being the one to start the wrestling. He didn't realize that girls don't usually wrestle... but Lucy was ok with it! He didn't even realize that Lucy loved the rough housing.

* * *

><p>Back in the facility on the island, Kurama was scanning different traffic cameras, following Lucy. He had gotten into the main islands grid, so he was able to look everywhere. As he followed her around the town, he mapped where she was going and walking. When he saw where she was heading last before disappearing from the cameras, he immediately began to head over to the main computer and find someone.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy had gotten Kohta onto the ground, putting him in the previous submission hold, or at least close to it as he was on his knees, but he surprised Lucy as he lifted her up off the ground and onto his shoulders before picking her off of him and shoving her onto the floor hard. The floor of the lab was not hard linoleum, but a soft... well mat. It actually could inflate into a bouncy house. Kohta had a lot of free time so he would bounce around in his lab, going to different tables when needed. Lucy grunted in shock and some pain from being body slammed but she got up immediately, grabbing onto Kohta's legs, tripping him into the ground. Kohta yelped from it and Lucy had began to climb into his back, putting him into another submission hold. However Kohta, was not done yet.<p>

"Lucy! Wait! What's that!"

"What's what?" Lucy said, releasing Kohta and looking over to where Kohta was looking at. Kohta used this chance and pushed her off of his back before grabbing her into a submission hold himself, keeping her completely pinned and at his mercy. Lucy had yelped when she was pinned, her eyes wide at Kohta's cheating.

"Wow, you are still so gullible, considering how long we have been apart. Hehe."

Lucy growled angrily and without thinking... she lashed out her vectors and grabbed Kohta by his legs, lifting him off of her and hanging him upside down. Kohta's eyes had went wide at what just happened, fear entering his body at the lack of control and sense that just happened. Kohta was hanging by some invisible force...

Just as Kohta's senses began to reawaken, the large television screen on the wall to their right, and near the main escalator, turned on and Kurama's face appeared.

"Kohta! I fear you are be- LUCY!" Kurama roared out, spotting Lucy. "Don't do it! Put him down now! I knew you were hunting him!"

Kohta looked over at Kurama and waved.

"Oh... Hi Kurama."

"Kohta! Get away from her!"

"Why? We were wrestling just now. Sheesh. Don't get so worked up."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation!"

"I don't understand... why are you telling me to get away from my friend?"

"Your friend? What?"

"Lucy is a childhood friend of mine... and... while I dont understand what is happening." Kohta said, looking over at Lucy who was looking down at the floor in shame, her eyes covered by her hair. "Lucy and I were catching up. What you are looking at is Lucy punishing me for my cheating in the wrestling match..."

Kurama looked over at Lucy. "What do you want with Kohta Lucy? How do you know him? Does he know anything about you? What are you doing? Answer me!" Kurama demanded.

"Kurama, calm down. Your scaring her."

"Me, scare HER?! Kohta, you really have no idea who she is do you?! Lucy is a ki-" The call was ended abruptly as the TV exploded, due to Lucy using a vector so smash it with a chair.

"LUCY!" Kohta exclaimed, shocked about what was happening. "What... Who... He... Huh?!"

Lucy gently placed Kohta on the ground and she took a few steps back, cowering away from him. Lucy, the most vicious killer known to human kind, was cowering away from the scrawny nerd.

"L-Lucy? What's the matter?" Kohta asked, getting up slowly. He wasn't even asking about the powers she had.

"Kohta... This was not how I wanted you to find out... Oh God..." Lucy said, going to her knees, shivering and shaking.

"Lucy!" Kohta yelled out, running over to her, but was stopped by some invisible wall. "Huh?"

"Kohta... you know the killer when we were a child. The one that was never caught?"

"Yea. He killed those orphanage children."

"The killer was me..."

"What? That's funny Lucy. Seriously, whats the matter?"

"I'm not joking!" Lucy yelled out, waving her vectors around and smashing some empty glass bottles with her vectors. Kohta had frozen up, seeing four glass bottles explode like it was nothing.

"L-Lucy...?"

"Kohta, I was the killer from all those years ago. I was the one who killed the children in the orphanage! I killed those families! Me! I did it!"

"W-What? Your joking right? You were just a kid..."

"Kohta... it was me ok! I did it! They... They killed my dog before my eyes... so I killed them. I hated humans! I hated you all for what you did to me!"

Kohta backed away a step, not sure what to say or do except to back off. Lucy began to tear up into her hands, sobbing.

"I was going to kill you too... when you caught me that day burying my dog, but then you said you liked my horns... and you treated me with so much kindness... I..."

"I dont understand. Why did you kill them all then?!"

"Cause they were cruel! They killed my homeless dog just because I liked it. They picked on me because I had horns and were physically abusing me! No one was on my side! Not even the adults! Everyone was cruel!"

Kohta shut up and listened to Lucy cry into her hand. He knew these were real tears. Not crocodile tears.

"So I slaughtered them all! And I liked it! When your family died, I continued to do so until I was caught by the police. You know when I said I was taken away?! I was taken to the facility off this island! I was taken and experimented on day in and day out. I was kept locked away, blind and broken! They did so many terrible things to me... But yes Kohta... I am the killer from our childhood. Even you were going to be killed by me... but you... but you were so nice to me..."

Kohta looked at her in fear, fearing Lucy now that she told him what she did. He was unable to move, frozen in fear. He was also unable to speak, so he stared in fear at her quietly, looking down at the older female, crying before him, not even trying to lie to him. She was telling him the truth!

"I... I wanted you tell you for so long how I felt... What I was... and what I did... I'm not human Kohta! I'm a monster!" Lucy sobbed. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." Lucy said over and over. Kohta was quiet, unable to say anything to her, unable to respond to her. "Kohta... I..." Lucy said softly, looking up at him, seeing him looking at her in fear which made her expression go even sadder. "I can't blame you..." Lucy said softly, getting up and heading towards the escalator, but she felt her hand grabbed in which she snapped around and looked at Kohta who was trying to find something to say. "Kohta..."

"I... don't have anything to say about what you have done... I... I can't think of you badly... not even a little... considering I have killed too."

"But Kohta you d-"

"No..." Kohta said, hugging Lucy tightly. "just don't say anymore... Let me have this peace of mind... Please." Kohta asked softly.

Lucy returned his embrace, snuggling into his neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She had a big smile on her face, hugging her loved one with all her might, even if he wasn't her boyfriend yet.

* * *

><p>After about two minutes, Lucy was released from Kohta's embrace and they both smiled at each other. "It's so great to see you Lucy. I've missed you so much. You were my only friend..." Kohta said with a big smile, happy to see her again.<p>

"I've missed you too Kohta. Every day I was in that damn facility, I was thinking of you."

Kohta smiled. "How about we go out like we used to... and paint the town red."

Lucy nodded and followed him, holding on his hand as he led her away.

* * *

><p>Back in the facility, Kurama was shocked by the sudden disconnect, but noticed that he couldn't connect with him anymore. He quickly dialed up someone, looking at the face of a soldier.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I have someone for you to hunt and kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


End file.
